


Bubblegum Smile

by collisions



Category: GOT7, JJ Project
Genre: Gum stealing, Implied Mark/Jackson, M/M, Making Out, You'll cry, and pulling, is that a thing???, lip biting, look at the gifs, that's literally it - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-19
Updated: 2015-12-19
Packaged: 2018-05-07 13:08:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5457572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/collisions/pseuds/collisions
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>JJ project making out bc why not</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bubblegum Smile

**Author's Note:**

> because of [_this_](https://45.media.tumblr.com/0bba2c70c8179a9be2a65963bbe9254c/tumblr_nzsksjh00i1toro8yo1_400.gif) and [this](https://49.media.tumblr.com/615d8bfb1c4f3fd6c614e33aa11145f4/tumblr_nzsksjh00i1toro8yo2_400.gif) aka jinyoung looking _obscene_

Jaebum had been sat on the couch, laptop warm on his thighs, humming and occasionally blowing a big bubble with the gum he was chewing on. He'd heard rather than saw the lock jingle and soon enough the front door was swinging open and Jinyoung had walked in calling out a, "I'm home."

Jaebum had let his head fall back on the couch and turned his neck back so he could smile lazily at Jinyoung,"How did it go?"

Jinyoung had shrugged off his coat, "It was alright." he'd toed off his shoes,"Still have no idea why Mark couldn't just go by himself though." he'd walked towards Jaebum but still stood behind the couch, "Honestly he didn't even _need_ me there. It's not like Mark wasn't eyeing that guy and he, him for the past three weeks." Jaebum had hummed in response and turned his head to his laptop again, "Literally all I did was go over and start a conversation, and they ran with it." Jinyoung placed a couple kisses on the top of Jaebum's head, "Mark didn't even remember me after two minutes. Too preoccupied with _Jackson's_ face to even remember his own name, let alone me whom he _ditched_ as I stood off to the side."

Jaebum had laughed and teased, "Aww my poor Jinyoungie." blowing another bubble at the end of the sentence and Jinyoung had grumbled and moved around the couch to sit next to him sighing loudly. Jaebum continued scrolling through tumblr on his laptop, blowing bubbles in the silence. 

Out of quite literally nowhere, Jinyoung had slammed the laptop shut and tugged it to the side. Jaebum gave him a look, eyebrows raised and expecting but Jinyoung paid no mind and climbed onto Jaebum's lap straddling his thighs. 

"Hi?" 

"Hello."

"What was that about Jinyoung-ah?"

Jinyoung had nosed at the spot where Jaebum's jaw met his neck, "Missed you."

Jaebum laughed something deep and throaty, and blew a big fat bubble which exploded with a loud pop, "You were gone for two hours, tops Jinyoung-ah."

He had apparently done something wrong (or very right) because Jinyoung had come out from his hiding spot in his neck and looked at Jaebum hungrily before pressing his lips to Jaebum's harshly. Jaebum had leaned into the kiss, hands wandering up Jinyoung's sides and sucking on Jinyoung's bottom lip.

Here they were now though, Jinyoung sighing into the kiss and Jaebum nibbling along Jinyoung's bottom lip. Jinyoung's hands had made a mess of Jaebum's hair and they were still going, tugging and pulling making Jaebum moan out and Jinyoung took the opportunity to let his tongue move against Jaebum's. 

It was wet and hot and _so_ good, because Jinyoung was tugging at his hair and his hands were touching the warm skin of Jinyoung's back and _what the fuck was that?_ He'd felt Jinyoung's tongue lick the back of his teeth and it was a little dizzying, then his gum was no longer in his _mouth_ , and Jinyoung smirked against his lips, and pulled away blowing a big fat bubble right in Jaebum's face.

Jinyoung let the bubble pop loudly and smirked in the most _obscene_ way, chewing the gum and well, _that_ was new. 

Jaebum leaned in once again, eagerly running his tongue across Jinyoung's teeth and moving his hands to rub warmly at Jinyoung's thighs. Jinyoung playfully kissed back, and Jaebum could _taste_ the mint on his boys' tongue and maybe it shouldn't have made him feel like it did. Jinyoung took Jaebum's bottom lip between his teeth and tugged at it, sending a thrilling jolt down Jaebum's spine. 

Jaebum was still a little fascinated at how easily Jinyoung stole the gum from his mouth as his hands roamed along Jinyoung's stomach. Jinyoung wriggled on Jaebum's lap and let his lip go and Jaebum took the opportunity to mouth at the corners of Jinyoung's lips and trail warm and wet and open mouthed kisses along Jinyoung's jaw. He started, "That was _so_ " punctuating each word with a kiss on Jinyoung's pretty skin, "fucking hot Jinyoung."

Jinyoung laughed above him, and he could feel the vibrations though his lips. There was another soft pop of the bubble gum, as Jaebum nuzzled into Jinyoung's neck letting his tongue sneak out to lap at his skin. He tasted like salt and warmth and smelled oh so good. Jinyoung's hands were now at the nape of his neck tugging at his hair but somehow still pulling him closer and he was giggling out, "Got you a little flustered hyung?" with this godforsaken grin on his face.

Jaebum mumbled out, "Don't test me Jinyoung." against his skin.

Jinyoung only laughed again, and pulled Jaebum up, locking eyes before pressing their lips together once again. Jinyoung sucked at the skin and bite and tugged and nibbled and Jaebum was probably in heaven.

Jinyoung fidgeted again on his lap getting comfortable, and languidly kissed Jaebum. The feeling was addictive, and he was prying Jinyoung's lips open once again and Jaebum could _feel_ the gum in his boy's mouth. Jaebum brushed his tongue against Jinyoung's, their lips were raw at this point, Jinyoung sighed into the kiss and went to deepen it but someone's phone rang and Jaebum reluctantly pulled away. 

Jinyoung huffed chasing the touch on his bruised lips, but only got so far as to lightly brush the corner of Jaebum's mouth before Jaebum was saying, "Can you get it Jinyoungie?" So Jinyoung climbed off his lap and looked round for the source of the sound.

Jaebum smirked to himself, fingers ghosting across his lips as Jinyoung answered, "Yeah?"

Jinyoung continued his conversation obnoxiously blowing bubbles and popping them and Jaebum seemed to remember Jinyoung had stolen that piece of gum straight from his mouth. Jinyoung smiled at him sweetly then, maybe a little more _sultry_ than sweet, and pursed his lips prettily, blowing air and letting the gum balloon around his lips. 

Bubblegum smile was going to get it.

**Author's Note:**

> idk why i think gum stealing is hot ok but deal with it


End file.
